Settings
Start Menu Settings Controller * Lets you Switch between 5-note normal and 6-note GH:L charts. Note Speed * Basically hyperspeed. * "Normal" speed is 7, so every number going up is the next level of hyperspeed. ** (Note speed 10 is hyperspeed 3, and ect.) Lefty Flip * Flips the highway, so the order goes OBYRG. Useful for left handed players. Tilt * Enables/disables tilting for star power. Gamepad Mode * Useful for Keyboards * Makes it so when you hit a note, the game strums at the same time. Highway * Lets you pick which highway (where the notes come from) you want to use. Bot * The game plays for you. * Usually used to create chart previews if you can't FC your own song. * The bot can miss notes if your FPS isn't high enough. Display Name * Lets you pick if you want your name to be displayed at the bottom of the highway under the notes. Main Menu Settings Calibration Audio Offset * Changes when the audio in the song starts. * If the audio is too late, increase. * If the audio is too early, decrease. Video Offset * Moves the invisible hit window of the notes. * Increase if you have to hit notes early. * Decrease if you have to hit notes late. Get Hardware Latency * Sets Audio Offset to reflect your PC's hardware. * This will not be 100% accurate, but will provide a nice point of reference. * You should never put Audio Offset below this value. Show Hit Window * Displays a visual representation of the timing window. Volume * Changes the volume of the audio tracks. * If your songs have "stems" which most official GH + RB songs have, you can change how loud each instrument is. Video Settings Vsync * Locks framerate to your monitor's refresh rate. * In general, adds input lag. You should probably turn this off. Framerate * Changes the max framerate the game can run at. * A good range is from 250-500. * FPS = Amount of notes that can be hit per second as well. Particles * Particle effects on held sustains and hit notes. * May impact performance. Flames * Flame effects when hitting notes. Highway SP Effects * Star power effects on the highway. SP Lightning * The lightning that appears when earning star power. Song Display * When enabled, the song and artist will be displayed in the top left when starting a song. Menu Backgrounds * Changes menu backgrounds between a static image, an animated background, or just a black background. Show FPS * When enabled, your frames per second will be shown in the top left. Game Modifiers Check the Modifiers page. Custom Content Background Image * Sets the background image during gameplay. ** Videos will override images. Background Video * Sets the background video during gameplay. ** If a song folder has a video in it, that will be used instead. Song Videos * If enabled, videos inside each song folder will be played. ** These videos will override Background videos and images. Rescan Custom Content * Rescans just the Custom folder for changes. Streamer Settings Streamer Mode * If enabled, the settings in this menu will be used. Export Current Song * If enabled, the current song's name and artist will be exported to an external text file. * This file can be imported into OBS or any streaming application to have it show up on your stream. ** You can also change the x setting to make it display the charters name. Highway Placement * Changes the placement of the single player highway. ** The lower the number, the further left it is placed. Export Song List * Exports all songs to an external text file. * Depending on what sorting you last had your songs on (song, artist, charter, ect.) when you export they will be listed alphabetically by that method. ** Also can be exported as a JSON file. Show Full Playlist If enabled, the full directory of a song will be used as its playlist. Scan Songs Rescans your song directories. You can import songs with the game open, and re-scan to have access to those new songs. Song Select Settings Random Song * Randomly selects a song from your library. Random Song (Section) * Randomly selects a song from the section you are on in your library. ** I.e. If on the letter "A" will randomly select a song starting with the letter "A". Song Speed * Changes the song speed in intervals of 5%. ** Using left and right on the d-pad will change the interval by 100%. Create Setlist * Lets you create a setlist of songs to play in a row without going back to the song select menu. Song Options Delete Song * Deletes a song from your files, will go through confirmation menus. In-Game Settings Practice Sends you to practice mode so you can practice sections of songs. Options Volume and Calibration * Does the same as they do on the main menu. Song Settings Song Offset * Lets you change the offset of the song by 1ms at a time. * Useful for if your calibration is good, but the song isn't lined up right. ** - offset the audio is earlier, + offset the audio is later. Video Start Time * Basically the same as song offset, but works for the video.